Arabella
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: During a visit to the Kingdom of Helvetica to see Sir Finlay and his family, Cedric and Sofia discover a dark secret Gabriella has been trying to hide for years. *Includes OCs from the following stories: Magic of Memories, Proof Positive, Sapphire in the Rough, and Babysitters*


Arabella

Summary: During a visit to the Kingdom of Helvetica to see Sir Finlay and his family, Cedric and Sofia discover a dark secret Gabriella has been trying to hide for years. *Includes OCs from the following stories: Magic of Memories, Proof Positive, Sapphire in the Rough, and Babysitters*

Disclaimer: I only own Sir Finlay, Gabriella, Sapphire, and Arabella, and anyone from the Kingdom of Helvetica. Everyone else belongs to Craig Gerber.

A/N: Well, this is the last time you all will see the Helvetian crew until my big story (yes, they will be in it, if you were wondering 😉). I wanted to give them a good send-off until we meet them again in the big secret story. :D Hope you enjoy!

Side Note: For this story, Sapphire is 10 months old, and it will take place one month after the events of my story Babysitters. If you're unaware, my stories dealing with the Helvetian crew tend to take place slightly more in the future and therefore don't subscribe to my usual timeline, which follows the events of the actual show. The only time they _will_ is in the upcoming big story, during which time their "story line" will be on the same timeline as everyone else's. lol Hope that makes sense. 😊

*Story*

"Gabby?" Sir Finlay asked as he walked from their bedroom into Sapphire's, his hands deftly working to fasten his pendant behind his neck. "Are you accompanying me to the conference this morning?"

"I don't want to leave Sapphire," the sorceress said simply, sighing as she held and rocked the ten-month-old girl in her arms. "She's so warm and cuddly right now."

The sorcerer smiled at his wife's comment before finally achieving his goal of fastening the clasp, sliding the chain beneath his collared shirt. He ran his hands through his hair a few times, straightening it out and allowing it to fall back to its normal length. He walked over and hugged the brunette from behind, kissing Sapphire's forehead in the process. "She's always warm and cuddly. Can't say the same for her mother, of course." He grinned as Gabriella slipped from his arms and turned, giving him a pointed look. "Just kidding, _mon cher_. Just kidding."

"Well, just for that, I'm staying here." She sat down in the rocking chair, gliding back and forth as she gently patted the little girl's back. "You know I'm no good with people anyway, and a conference… Finny, haven't we been to _enough_ conferences this year?"

"It's part of being a magic wielder, Gabriella. You know this as well as I."

"What about Sapphire?" she asked distractedly as her daughter finally started to breathe more evenly, her eyes closed and her countenance calm. "We can't just leave her here."

"I'm certain we could find someone to look after her for a few hours." He then shrugged thoughtfully. "Or…we could always take her with us."

Gabriella frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know…"

"She doesn't cry much or act out at all." He knelt beside the rocking chair, his fingers gently roaming through Sapphire's silver hair. "You heard what Cedric said about her. She's going to be a phenomenal sorceress one day—perhaps the best. She's quite mature for only being ten months old."

The brunette gave her husband a curious stare. "So, what you're saying is… You anticipate that a baby will be able to hold her own at a two-hour long conference?"

He smiled sheepishly. "…Three."

"Ugh, Finlay!"

"Oh, very well. I will go alone." He stood, kissing her forehead. "I'll just tell them that you and Sapphire are…not well."

"Well, don't lie on our behalf, dear." She smirked cutely. "Tell them the truth: we didn't want to come."

"I don't think that response would go over well with the committee." He chuckled and began making his way toward the door. "Oh, by the way, speaking of Cedric and Princess Sofia…" He glanced back at the sorceress. "They'll be here this afternoon. I invited them to stay for a few days. I figured they may want to see a certain _event_ tonight."

She smiled and nodded, recalling everything the duo had done for them over the last few years. "Okay." Once he shut the door behind him, Gabriella let out a long sigh. She enjoyed her role as a sorceress. She loved going to those boring conferences with her husband—because at least he was there with her. But she couldn't justify either leaving Sapphire behind with someone else (Seriously, who? The king? …Next, please!) or even taking her with them for hours on end. Yes, it was better that she stayed behind.

The brunette rocked back and forth in the chair, humming a song to keep her daughter sleeping. She smiled thoughtfully as she heard the creaking of Sapphire's door. "Forget something?" She didn't hear anything more, so she turned around to face the door. It was slightly opened, but there was nothing or no one there. She frowned, standing up and placing the baby in the crib before moving over to inspect the door. "Huh…" She inhaled slowly, the scent of something familiar lingering in the air. "Hyacinth…" She looked around Sapphire's room and then out into the bedroom she shared with Sir Finlay. Still nothing… "It can't be…" Shaking her head, she wrote off the strange feeling and returned to Sapphire's room.

* * *

"I can't wait to see Sir Finlay and his family again," Sofia told Cedric as she sat next to him in the back of their flying coach. "It feels like it's been such a long time."

"Have you forgotten last month, when we babysat the world's most mischievous baby?" Cedric asked cheekily as he turned from staring out the window to smirk at his laughing apprentice. "Because I certainly haven't."

"How could I? Floating out the window, hovering in trees, practically destroying your workshop…" She then gave him a soft smile. "And even then, we came out of it okay."

"Yes, well…" Cedric shrugged. "Let's just say I don't exactly fancy being a babysitter again, if it's not too much to ask." He turned back toward the window and nodded. "And there's Helvetica below us."

Sofia smiled excitedly. "Awesome! I wonder what kinds of things Sir Finlay has planned for us… Since we were actually _invited_ this time."

He rolled his eyes and leaned back against the seat. "Excellent point. Hopefully King Cyprus doesn't hold a grudge."

The princess shrugged thoughtfully. "A lot can change in almost a year, Mr. Cedric." She gave him a gentle smile. "Wouldn't you agree?"

He finally returned her smile. "Absolutely…"

* * *

After a while, once the luggage was retrieved and the driver was given his instructions, the Enchancian duo found themselves escorted to the throne room to greet the royal family.

"Well, if it isn't Princess Sofia and her Royal Sorcerer Cedric the Sensational," King Cyprus acknowledged with a smile. That was somewhat unexpected, but the friends didn't question it as they greeted him. "I take it you're here to see Sir Finlay and Gabriella?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Cedric responded as he finished bowing and stood straight. "We received his invitation a few days ago and were just now able to arrive."

"Not a problem. Emilio will lead you to Sir Finlay's chambers." He winced a bit as his now-four-year-old son Luca jumped down from the top of his throne and into his lap. "Luca, what have your mother and I told you about climbing the thrones?"

The little boy pouted, folding his arms. "You're no fun, Daddy."

Cedric and Sofia exchanged humored glances before hearing a throat clearing behind them.

"Right this way," Emilio, the royal butler with the steadily graying hair, told the two visitors as he led them down the castle corridor.

* * *

As it turned out, the bedchamber was directly adjunct to Sir Finlay's workshop, which obviously made things quite a bit easier. Sofia and Cedric weren't sure how they missed it the last time they visited, unless, of course, they were more concerned with proving the other sorcerer's innocence than paying attention to rooming details. The friends thanked Emilio as he nodded and headed back to his duties.

"Is it just me, or was King Cyprus a lot nicer this time?" Sofia asked her friend with a grin.

"I'm sure Queen Léonie had something to do with that," he retorted with a smirk, causing the princess to laugh. He then decided to imitate the queen, which just caused his apprentice to laugh harder. "'Now Cyprus, be a good king, or else you won't get— '"

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you."

Cedric gasped and looked up, seeing that the door to the bedchamber was open and Gabriella was standing there with her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face. He flushed in embarrassment. "M-Mrs. Gabriella!" He smiled sheepishly and attempted to shush the still-laughing princess. "H-How are you?"

"A lot better now, since someone else agrees with me that Queen Léonie probably chastises her husband." She smiled as Sofia finally calmed down enough to hug her, and she returned the sentiment. "I was wondering when you guys were getting here. Finlay just told me this morning, though."

"We left Enchancia pretty early," Sofia admitted as she stepped back toward Cedric. "Where _is_ Sir Finlay?"

"At a conference for another few minutes, at least. Come on in. Don't mind the mess. Sapphire decided to make our bedroom her playroom for the day." She grinned and led them inside.

Sofia and Cedric paused just a few feet into the chamber. Apparently, Gabriella wasn't joking. The usually immaculate room with its fluffy white carpet and decadent interior design couldn't hide the fact that a near-one-year-old now occupied this room at least part of the time. Blankets were spread across the plush carpet. Toys and pacifiers were strewn everywhere. At least two changes of clothing were draped over the king-sized bed. And there, in the center of the mess, was Sapphire herself: her silver hair tied into twin curly ponytails and her blue eyes shimmering, matching the dress she wore today.

Upon seeing the Enchancian friends, Sapphire's eyes widened, and a squeal erupted from her lips. Apparently, she recognized her visitors. She smiled widely and began waving her hands toward them. "Ya!" she called, her version of _Sofia._

"She remembers us," Sofia realized with a bright smile as she walked over and sat down before the little girl, who practically dived into her lap. She laughed and hugged the baby, thrilled at her response. "Hi, Sapphire. You remember me, Sofia?" She then turned and pointed toward her friend, who was standing next to Gabriella and watching the scene. "What about Mr. Cedric?"

Sapphire squealed again, raising her hands to him now. "Di!"

Sofia giggled as Cedric blinked. "I think she wants you now, Mr. Cedric."

Cedric sighed before smiling uncertainly, reaching down and picking up Sapphire, who babbled and patted his face happily. "It's _amazing_ how I'm really not much of a 'children' person, and yet they just become drawn to me for some reason."

Gabriella smirked and glanced toward Sofia, winking at the smiling princess. "Yeah, imagine that…"

The sorcerer playfully tapped the little girl on her nose, chuckling as she giggled. "I'll admit it. You're rather adorable."

"Finny and I don't make non-adorable children, Cedric," Gabriella scoffed sarcastically before looking curiously at the door. "Speaking of Finny, he should be back by now…"

As if on cue, Sir Finlay walked through the door, sighing heavily and raking a hand through his hair. "Gabby, I love you, but next time, _you're_ going to the conference."

"Papa!" Sapphire called excitedly as she waved her hands in her father's direction.

Sir Finlay glanced up and smiled before scooping his daughter into his arms. "Hello, Nugget." He then looked toward the Enchancian travelers. "Cedric, Princess Sofia, I'm so glad you were able to make it. There is actually a very good reason I asked you to come here."

"Does it have anything to do with the Magic Flare?" Cedric asked hopefully.

"What's the Magic Flare?" Sofia inquired curiously.

Sir Finlay smiled as he bounced the baby gently, causing her to coo. "As a matter of fact, it does, Cedric. The Magic Flare is a strange phenomenon that occurs once every ten years here in Helvetica. In fact, tonight is when it is supposed to occur."

Gabriella took over from there. "What happens is a glowing ball of light appears out of nowhere and begins changing colors; it then explodes and sends new waves of magic to all conjurors in the area, which is awesome since it can make your powers even stronger. The last time it happened, I was with my—" She paused, frowning as the others waited for her to continue. "Never mind…"

"It sounds neat," Sofia told them, sensing the sorceress's desire to change the subject. "Why does it only happen in Helvetica?"

"That's a mystery even to us, Princess," Sir Finlay responded thoughtfully as Sapphire placed her head on his shoulder and yawned. He smiled at her. "It will be Sapphire's first time seeing one."

"Not that she'll remember it, of course," Gabriella finished with a small laugh.

"I've never gotten to see it myself," Cedric admitted with a shrug. "I'm glad I'll finally get to witness it."

"Let's get some supper in then before we head up to the mountain." The older sorcerer shifted his daughter in his arms. "I know the perfect spot to see the Magic Flare, but we must get there before any others; otherwise, we may miss out."

With the plan in place, the group dispersed.

* * *

After eating, the quintet set off on foot on the trail that would lead to the top of the nearest mountain. It wasn't quite dark yet, but it was obviously a bit later in the day as even the sun had shied away for the evening. Wildflowers rustled as they walked by, and a few butterflies flitted by their heads, causing the baby in the group to giggle excitedly.

Once they made it to the top of the mountain and to Sir Finlay's chosen spot, they were dismayed to see that it was already occupied by a dark-haired woman who was sitting on the edge of the cliff, her feet dangling and her back to them.

"Seriously?" Gabriella huffed under her breath.

"It's all right, darling," Sir Finlay assured her. "Let me handle this." He handed Sapphire to his wife before walking cautiously over to the woman, making sure not to get too close to the sides of the mountain. "Excuse me?"

"If you've come to see the Magic Flare, fine, but I'm not moving," the woman retorted without even turning to them.

"You will if we _make_ you move," Gabriella challenged before handing Sapphire to Cedric, who blinked at the confused child. She began walking over to the stranger before Sir Finlay grabbed her arm. "No, let me go, Finny. I'm gonna teach this brat some manners."

"There's some irony," the woman laughed. "Gabriella the Ghastly teaching others about manners?" The stranger turned and stood to her feet, her arms folded.

Gabriella's mouth dropped. "No… It can't be…" But there was no denying that scent of hyacinth… _her_ favorite perfume…

Sir Finlay blinked at his wife's reaction. "Gabby, do you know this girl?"

"She's…"

The woman in question had features strikingly similar to Gabriella, except her hair was a bit darker than Gabriella's. Instead of purple, she wore a red dress with a black outer layer that swept the ground, an intricate silver ornament fastening the black layer together. Around her neck lay a ruby choker, and her hands were decorated with dark and elaborate tattooed designs. She smiled mischievously and placed her hands on her hips. "I'm Arabella, Gabriella's twin sister."

The others gasped, though Gabriella growled as she glared at the woman now revealed to be her sibling.

"You have a sister?" Sir Finlay asked in shock. "A _twin_? Gabby?"

She frowned and turned, beginning to walk off. "I want nothing to do with her. There's a good reason I never mentioned her, and as far as I'm concerned, my life was so much better forgetting she even existed." She took Sapphire from Cedric's arms and beckoned her husband. "Come on, Finlay, let's go."

"Wait," Arabella laughed, "Finlay? As in Sir Finlay of Helvetica—the royal sorcerer and one of the most powerful conjurors ever?" She grinned. "And you snagged him as a _husband_? Wow, and here I thought you would never get married! Maybe you're not as much of a lost cause as I thought you were!" She reached out and started shaking the silver-haired man's hand. "Nice to meet you, brother-in-law."

"Finlay! Let's _go_!" Gabriella demanded, eyes burning with a familiar jealousy as she saw her sister's interactions with her husband.

"Ahh!" Arabella gasped dramatically, the shrill squeal escaping her mouth causing the others to wince. "Oh, my stars! Is that a _baby_?! I have a _niece_?!" She rushed over to Gabriella and smiled excitedly at Sapphire, who blinked at her. "Hi, little Star Drop! Can you blow kisses?" She demonstrated the action, laughing as Sapphire hesitantly attempted to mimic her. "Aww! I'm your Auntie Arabella!"

"You are no such thing," Gabriella sneered, pulling Sapphire closer to her and away from the other woman. "She will never have anything to do with you as long as I'm around." She glared at the other dark-haired sorceress, whose smile was slowly beginning to fade. "You made your choices, Arabella, and look where they got you. Sure, I've done some bad things in my life, but you?" She scoffed. "There's no forgiving what you did." She stalked off, carrying her daughter with her down the mountain.

"…I am so confused," Sofia finally said, the tension evident as the others turned to look at her. "What happened between you and Mrs. Gabriella, Ms. Arabella?"

"Who are you?" the dark-haired woman asked, frowning.

"I'm Princess Sofia of Enchancia. This is Mr. Cedric, my royal sorcerer and my mentor." She smiled. "We're friends of your sister's."

"Ah, I see…" She shrugged and folded her arms. "I'll admit, Gabby has a good reason for hating me as much as she does…"

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you," Sir Finlay appeased, trying to maintain some form of civility. "It can't be _that_ bad, can it?"

"Well, I'll let you decide…" She glanced up at the darkening skies. "Ten years ago, we were closer than any sisters could be…"

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

* * *

 _Seventeen-year-old twins Gabriella and Arabella had traveled up to the same mountain with a group of friends, all of them excited to see the Magic Flare on their own for the first time. Ten years ago, they'd all been children, and their parents wouldn't allow them to go alone. Now, as teenagers, they had a bit more freedom._

 _Back then, Gabriella and Arabella actually looked identical, save for their taste in clothing choices. As usual, Gabriella opted for darker purple shades while her sister preferred the brighter red. Still, they got along well and loved joking around, sometimes being rather snarky with others. It was what they were known for._

 _But Arabella had a secret that none of her friends, not even her twin, knew about. The last several months, she'd been dabbling in certain magic that was out of their limits—magic that offered her anything she could have ever dreamed of…at a price. And even though she and her twin didn't necessarily have a full-fledged magical background, they still appreciated it and wanted to learn more about it._

 _Honestly, Arabella had always thought Dark Magic was just a myth that adults told their conjuror children to scare them into utilizing bland, everyday magic. It couldn't be as bad as they said, right?_

 _Oh, how very wrong she'd been…_

 _There were volumes of books typically restricted to young conjurors, but somehow Arabella had managed to get her hands on a few. She'd learned many spells and potions, some of which actually didn't seem that awful. A money spell here, an ultra-healing potion there… She couldn't fathom why they were restricted at all. Of course, most of them had been off-limits for one reason or another; she just didn't care enough to venture further into the history to figure out why._

 _Her downfall, so to speak, started off with one little spell—an innocent little love spell that she'd chosen to use on her friend Liam to get him to notice her. Scratch that—she wanted him to fall in love with her. It's all she'd wanted the last few years. He was such a good and lovable sweetheart, with his flair for life and helping others. Yet, he still didn't notice her as anything other than a friend, so she chose to change that… And where did she conduct this spell, you ask?_

 _Right. At the Magic Flare…_

 _The friends were all gathered around a bonfire, awaiting the imminent Magic Flare. To pass the time, they told stories and played a few games. All the while, Arabella was fidgeting nervously with her sleeve, which she was using to try to cover up the new tattoos she'd received a few hours ago from one of her many Dark Magic spells._

" _What's wrong with you?" Gabriella asked in concern as she nudged her sister. "You've been acting like a weirdo all night."_

" _I'm just…excited to see the flare," she lied, trying desperately to hide her hands from her sister. She knew very well that Gabriella had been suspicious of her recent activities, but she couldn't admit what she'd been doing. Messing with Dark Magic was not only dangerous—it was forbidden. It could bring dishonor to their family name. She couldn't have that happen…_

" _Or," Gabriella teased with a grin, "you're just oh-so-excited to be near…" She faked a swoon. "…Liam…"_

 _Arabella blushed as she nudged her snickering twin. "Shut up. One of these days, you'll crush on someone too, and you'll know what it's like."_

" _Oh, please. No man will ever be able to handle me." She grinned._

" _Whatever you say, Gabby." She peered over at Liam, who seemed to be laughing and talking to another boy. "Hmm…"_

 _Gabriella rolled her eyes at her sister's hesitant nature. "Oh, for goodness sake, Ari, just go_ _ **talk**_ _to him already!" She looked over and called, "Hey, Liam!"_

" _Shush!" the other twin hissed, clasping her hands over her sister's mouth. "You wretch! Look what you've done!"_

" _ **Wretch**_ _?" Gabriella lowered the girl's hands and smirked. "Been reading the 'Villains' Guide to Name-Calling' again?"_

 _Liam, a teen about the same age as the girls with short blonde hair and dazzling green eyes, stepped over and smiled sweetly toward the twins. "Yes, Gabby?" he asked, seeing as she was the one who'd beckoned him over._

 _Gabriella grinned and gestured toward her sister. "I believe Arabella has something she'd like to tell you."_

" _Um, r-right…" Arabella stood and inhaled once, laughing softly and nervously as Liam just continued smiling at her. "M-Maybe now isn't the best time, Liam… The Magic Flare is about to start, after all."_

 _The blonde chuckled, reaching out and squeezing her hand, loosening the tight grip she'd kept on her sleeves to cover those markings. "I always have time for you, Ari."_

 _Arabella sighed happily before clearing her throat. "O-Okay… Um, how did that go…?" She noticed her friend and sister both giving her odd looks, so she tried to avert her eyes to avoid their gazes. "Um…" She held both of his hands tighter, allowing her sleeves to loosen completely as she concentrated. "Spirits of the earth combine; gather here and make him mine…"_

 _Gabriella frowned. Was this her sister's idea of 'flirting?' She was freaking the poor boy out. Her eyes trailed to her sister's hands, noting the strange tattoos. She blinked. Where had_ _ **those**_ _come from? And even stranger, why were they_ _ **glowing**_ _?_

 _Liam stared at Arabella, transfixed by the words she was saying, his eyes now hazy._

" _Give this pure boy's heart to me, forever together let us be. Unite Arabella the Astounding and Liam the Lionhearted—never shall he flee."_

 _The blonde boy gasped and groaned in pain as a sharp jolt ran through his body. His veins even felt like they were on fire. Arabella's hands were still holding his, the markings in her skin glowing intensely._

 _Gabriella gasped as she jumped up, gaping at her sister as the other teens ran over to check on them. "Ari! What have you done?!"_

" _I—I just…" Arabella released her hold from Liam, who stood staring at her with a blank look on his face. "L-Liam…?"_

 _He smiled, but it was an empty smile, devoid of any true emotion. "Yes, my love?" he asked suavely as he reached toward her. "I'm yours, Arabella. Command me—tell me what you want me to do."_

" _I…" She shook her head. Her sweet Liam was gone… All that was left was this hollow, empty vessel before her. "This isn't what I wanted!"_

" _What did you do?"_

" _Yeah, Ari, what's wrong with Liam?"_

 _A chorus of echoed, concerned voices reached her ears, and the brunette finally couldn't handle it anymore. She screamed, a strong burst of magic pouring from her fingers and striking down everyone near her, including her own sister. Terrified with her actions, she looked at her hands in surprise before catching Gabriella's startled expression. "G-Gabby…"_

" _Ari…" Too weak to say much more, Gabriella (and the other teens) passed out just as the Magic Flare began to form._

 _Unsure what to do, Arabella fled, intending to never return._

* * *

 _ ***End Flashback***_

* * *

"So," Sofia surmised as she frowned at the story, "you used Dark Magic to get a guy to fall in love with you?"

Cedric gave his apprentice a hard stare. "Sofia, so help me, if you _ever_ try that, I will revoke all magical privileges from you for good."

She smiled soothingly toward her friend. "Don't worry, Mr. Cedric. That's the least of my concerns right now."

"No kidding," Sir Finlay agreed. "So, what happened to this Liam lad?"

"He became a hollow shell, from what I understand," Arabella admitted softly. "I sort of ran away from my responsibilities that night. I left behind my parents and my twin, my friends… Liam had been placed under surveillance, and several professors tried to use counters to the Dark Magic I'd used on him, but he was never really the same." She sighed. "I feel awful for what I did…but I can't change it. I just wish Gabriella realized that." She frowned. "I'm not a bad person, you guys. I've just…"

"Made some bad decisions," Sofia finished for her, nodding as the sorceress sighed. "We all have, Ms. Arabella. But you and your sister need to actually talk to each other, alone. And she may not be open to forgiving right now, but put yourself in her shoes: it's been ten years, and the last thing she remembers is her sister striking her down with Dark Magic. It may take a while…"

"All I want is for her to give me a chance; I don't care how long it takes." Arabella folded her arms, but this time it seemed like it was a self-soothing technique. "I just want my sister back."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Sir Finlay smiled at her. "It will do you little good standing here, feeling sorry for yourself. Go find Gabriella and tell _her_ this…"

The sorceress smiled appreciatively. "I see why she fell in love with you…" Taking his advice, she hurried off to try to catch up with her sister.

"Maybe we should go with them?" Sofia suggested.

"No," Sir Finlay insisted with a shake of his head. "Let's have a seat and wait. The Magic Flare will be starting soon. Besides, Princess, all good things come to those who _wait_."

Sofia exchanged glances with Cedric, who simply smiled and shrugged as they sat down together.

* * *

"The nerve," Gabriella grumbled to herself as she held onto Sapphire and traipsed farther down the mountain. "I haven't seen her in _ten years_ , and she chooses _now_ and acts like everything is just perfect again?" She eyed Sapphire, who seemed to be staring intensely at her. "I know what you're thinking," she sighed, feeling guilty for ranting to her ten-month-old daughter. "'Mommy, shut up. Why are you telling me this? I'm just a baby.' I know, my love, but you're better at listening than most adults…"

Sapphire cooed and patted her mother's face, smiling as Gabriella kissed her tiny hand in return. "Mama…"

"I know… I know I'm being stupid…" She stopped walking and leaned against the side of the mountain, letting out an aggravated sigh. "I know you're an only child right now, but trust me… Having a sister can be one of the best things in the world. Someone to talk to, someone to vent to, someone to share things with…" She frowned. "I wish this hadn't happened to me and Ari, but… She made her choices. People got hurt. I had to explain to our parents that she—" She frowned. "I can't forgive her… Can I?"

The baby reached up and grasped her mother's pendant: the pendant she'd earned after becoming a full-fledged sorceress. Sir Finlay had never given up on her, even after all her selfish ways and bad decisions concerning one particular blonde princess a few years ago… Even still, he loved her. He'd married her. He'd given her…this perfect little bundle of love and hope. "…Why do you always have to be right, Sapphire?"

Sapphire just grinned cutely, showing off a few new baby teeth that were starting to emerge. "Ah!" She then glanced to her side and began blowing kisses in that direction.

Gabriella frowned curiously at the girl's actions before looking up and seeing Arabella standing nearby. She sighed, realizing that it was now or never. "Ari…"

Arabella smiled sheepishly. "Gabby… Are you still mad at me?"

"Yes."

"Well…" She sighed. "Can we start over? Maybe…make up for lost time?" She frowned as she saw the hesitancy on her twin's face. "I lost Liam that day to my stupid actions, Gabriella. I take full responsibility for that… I just… I don't want to lose you too."

"You really hurt me, you know." She turned to face her sister, her gaze hard. "I can't believe you were using Dark Magic. You _know_ what Mom and Dad said about it!"

"I know—"

"And all of our professors and friends… Our friends, who will probably never be able to forget what you—"

"I _know_ , Gabriella!" she snapped, finally fed up. "I get it! I made a mistake! I'm sorry, okay?! I'm… I'm sorry…" She sniffled a bit, raising her sleeve to wipe at the tears. "Do you know what going ten years without seeing your family is like? It's awful… I had to break free from the constraints of Dark Magic, and it wasn't easy. I'm forever cursed with these stupid marks." She lowered her sleeves and held up her hands. "They'll never go away—a constant reminder of the bad choices I made. But you know what? I'm glad." She fisted her hands and lowered them to her sides. "Because now I know that even though I can't change the past, I can try to make my future better… I can avoid making the same mistakes and hurting more people."

Gabriella stared at her for a few moments before finally saying, "It's… It's going to take me a while, you know…"

"I expected that. I'm okay with that, Gabby… Just please don't shut me out. Please…"

Gabriella waited for a little bit before walking over to her sister, holding the silver-haired girl toward her with a smile on both of their faces.

Arabella blinked before smiling happily, reaching out to hold her niece.

"This is Sapphire."

"Sapphire? What a cute name!" She grinned at the babbling baby. "Oh, because of her eyes, huh? That's sweet!"

"Well…that and a few other reasons…" She shrugged as her twin looked at her inquisitively. "I'll tell you all about that later." She placed one hand on the other girl's shoulder. "We have a lot to catch up on, after all."

Arabella smiled excitedly and hugged Gabriella, the squealing Sapphire caught in the middle and enjoying all the love.

* * *

The trio on top of the mountain sighed in relief when they saw the twins and Sapphire returning several minutes later, each one seeming a bit happier than a little while ago. The sisters were even laughing and talking like old friends again.

"Whatever happened down there must have done them both a lot of good," Sofia murmured to Cedric, who nodded in agreement.

Arabella, Gabriella, and Sapphire sat amidst the others as the Magic Flare began in the distance, the beautiful orb starting to form.

"Is everything all right with you and Arabella?" Sir Finlay asked quietly as he took the baby from her, letting her sit in his lap.

Gabriella glanced toward her sister, who was enamored with the sight of the Magic Flare. She then smiled at her husband, kissing him gently. "It will be."

The end

* * *

 **End note** : Cedric and Sofia stayed a few more days and enjoyed time with their friends before going home. Arabella and Gabriella began mending their fractured familial bond, with a little guidance from Sir Finlay. And Sapphire? Sapphire earned a few new teeth and was cuter and sweeter than ever! :D Anyway, you'll see this family again in the BIG story, minus Arabella. 😉 Rest assured, she and Gabriella are well on their way to making amends. It will just take some time and patience on both parts. 😊 Thanks for reading! ~AquaTurquoise


End file.
